


Silver Moonlight

by Mandroid



Series: JoJo's Pokemon Adventure [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Cheesy Nicknames, Crossover, M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandroid/pseuds/Mandroid
Summary: Noriaki Kakyoin faces Olivine City's gym leader, Jean Pierre Polnareff, and is somewhat charmed by him. Kakyoin unexpectedly meets the gym leader again, allowing them time to hunt for Pokemon together.KakPol Week, Day 2: Pokemon AU





	

Kakyoin smirked as the younger child in front of him choked back a sob, his fainted Lairon returning to its Pokeball. Kakyoin called back his Delphox and claimed his prize money from the kid. Now he had a clear shot to the gym leader of Olivine City. He read the Rhydon statue at the front of the gym, and the man who stood at the entrance of every gym and encouraged every trainer who entered warned him all the same. He was ready to face Jean Pierre Polnareff.

The gym’s layout was fairly simple. A straight shot toward the gym leader himself with small alcoves in the side from which the gym trainers to pop out. Kakyoin had hoped for more trainers or for a more interesting architecture, but all of the gyms in Johto had been remodeled several years earlier in an attempt to make more use of the interior room rather than completely demolish them and build them from scratch. All in all, a renovation project that didn’t quite fit Kakyoin’s taste. He looked forward to some of the complex gyms in Sinnoh and Unova that he’d heard rumors about.

Kakyoin healed his barely injured Delphox and approached the tall, broad-shouldered silhouette down the corridor. Upon drawing close, Kakyoin noticed the man had a strange, tall silver hairdo and wore what could barely be considered a shirt. It didn’t completely cover his pecks and revealed enough of his navel to make Kakyoin curious by instinct. He donned dangling broken heart earrings. Not the plainest or strangest gym leader Kakyoin had encountered, but he was still odd.

Polnareff greeted him with a slight bow. “Bonjour, challenger. Welcome to the Olivine City Gym. My name is Jean Pierre Polnareff. I specialize in the solid steel type, a durable type that’s usually a bit slower than I’d like, but I’ve learned to embrace their strong defensive skills.”

Kakyoin cocked an eyebrow. Polnareff sighed and straightened his back, rolling his neck until an audible crack resulted. “I never really got good at the whole introductory speech thing. The thing is, I like steel type, but it’s got flaws like everything else. I don’t need to give you my life story or how I became a gym leader. My role’s to provide you with a fair Pokemon battle to earn the Mineral Badge. So, are you ready, Mister Challenger?”

“My name is Noriaki Kakyoin, and I am very, very ready.”

“Then let’s get to it!” Polnareff withdrew three Pokeballs from his belt (that very nicely kept his pants squeezed tight against his hips, Kakyoin observed) and pursed his lips at them. “I’ll start with the almost necessary Steelix. Go, Spiked Balls!”

“Spiked… spiked  _ what _ ?” Kakyoin almost sputtered. He’d heard his fair share of silly or almost baby-like nicknames, but this was something else.

And sure enough, the large Pokemon was, in fact, a Steelix named Spiked Balls, and she towered over both of the men. Polnareff grinned and pointed at Kakyoin. “Did you know that every steel-type gym leader in the past has used a Steelix? I just couldn’t end that tradition.”

Kakyoin didn’t understand why this man was shouting random facts at him. Maybe that was just his gimmick because every gym leader had a gimmick, and his was being an overall oddball. He was an incredibly built man who didn’t seem to take this seriously. A strange mesh of images.

“Go, Delphox!” Kakyoin said as he tossed out his so-far undefeated Pokemon. “Use Flamethrower!”

Delphox stared into his burning stick and then shot an immense amount of fire from his mouth, instantly scorching Spiked Balls, leaving her too weak to go on. Polnareff returned her to the Pokeball and tossed another one in the air. “Well this isn’t looking too good, is it? I can’t make it too easy for you. Go, Steelone!”

He’s got to be fucking with me _ , _ Kakyoin thought.

A Lucario popped out of the Pokeball. Polnareff tapped at one of his wristbands, and in that moment Kakyoin realized it wasn’t simply a wristband, but a Mega bracelet. Kakyoin had heard of Mega Evolution, but he wasn’t lucky enough to receive a bracelet himself. He’d only come across a few stones that he hoped to utilize one day. And yet a gym leader like this one wielded the power.

The Lucario transformed into Mega Lucario before his eyes, and without skipping a beat, Polnareff ordered, “Steelone, use Earthquake!”  
The ground below them shuddered and a spike of damage shot through Delphox. Kakyoin’s eyes widened as his Delphox stumbled for a few steps until he collapsed. Kakyoin grit his teeth and returned his Delphox to the ball. This was supposed to be easy. Kakyoin was a master at conquering every gym he’d come across. But now one of his Pokemon had actually fainted on him in a gym match, which hadn’t happened since his first ever gym battle.

Kakyoin tapped another ball and tossed it to the ground. “Go, Gliscor!” The purple Pokemon stuck its tongue out at Steelone. Steelone dashed toward the Gliscor using Extremespeed, but it wasn’t enough to knock the Gliscor out. Kakyoin kept his gaze level at both the Mega Lucario and Polnareff as he shouted, “Use Sky Uppercut!”

Gliscor slashed at the Lucario, and with the help of her held Razor Fang, the Lucario flinched. Yet Polnareff still grinned for a reason that Kakyoin couldn’t quite pin. Gliscor used the move again, and the Lucario collapsed.

“You know how gym leaders work, right?” Polnareff asked. He returned Steelone to the ball and took out another one, examining it in his hands. “We need to have a wide variety of Pokemon so that we can use the ones we find the most necessary in assessing the specific challenger’s skills. I use the gym trainers in front to see what kind of Pokemon you have and assess your skill level. It’s not like I can tell if someone’s challenging me for their sixth, fourteenth, twentieth, or twenty-sixth gym badge at a glance.”

Kakyoin had a vague idea that gym leaders stirred up their parties once in a while -- surely not everyone who entered this gym would go against a  _ Mega Lucario _ \-- but no other gym leader had gone into such detail with him. He thought about how he entered the gym simply wanting to earn his fourteenth gym badge, eager to move on to Johto’s Elite Four. “Why tell me all this?”

“I thought an experienced trainer like you should know by now, and I respect you enough. And now, despite all odds, I’m going to use my personal favorite. Go, Silver Chariot!” Polnareff tossed his ball and released an Escavalier onto the field. He stared at them with beady yellow eyes.

“I don’t think that’s going to be fast enough to stop me. Gliscor, use Fire Fang!”

Gliscor’s teeth went aflame as she dashed to the Escavalier, biting the Pokemon’s armor and sending him reeling. Polnareff gasped and ran to Silver Chariot. He got on his knees to lift him into an embrace, crying, “My baby!” Kakyoin tried not to laugh as he withdrew his Gliscor.

After a moment, Polnareff exhaled and mumbled some encouraging words to his Silver Chariot before returning it. He stood and walked toward Kakyoin. He took another bow before holding out his hand, in which was the Mineral Badge and a silver TM. He held his head high and said in a slightly exaggerated voice, “Congratulations on defeating the great Jean Pierre Polnareff. For this great endeavor, I bestow these upon you, the Mineral Badge and the TM Iron Head.”

Kakyoin covered his mouth to stifle a couple giggles. Polnareff was definitely one of the more amusing yet somehow still respectable gym leaders that he’d ever come across. He took the items and shook Polnareff’s hand. “I truly had some fun battling with you, Noriaki Kakyoin,” Polnareff said.

“I enjoyed myself, too.”

“Of course you did. You beat me.” Polnareff winked and withdrew his hand. “But I’m always glad to see clearly knowledgeable trainers progress even further. Good luck out there, Kakyoin.”

Sometimes it was a shame that gym leaders seldom wanted a rematch or desired to keep in communication with any of their challengers. But if that were easy to do, gym leaders would never have a free moment and trainers would constantly bombard them with questions, conversations, or meek offers to take a couple lessons from them, Kakyoin supposed. Kakyoin walked out of the gym, not a single bit less confident of his skills than when he entered despite the surprise of the Mega Evolution, but he felt a bit better about himself overall, somehow.

 

* * *

 

As Kakyoin rested at Ecruteak City, stocking up for his trek to Mahogany Town, he realized he almost forgot -- tonight was a full moon. He hopped onto his Noctowl to fly back to Mt. Moon in Kanto, and by the time he reached it, the moon and the stars were the sky’s only inhabitants. As Kakyoin was journeying through Kanto years ago, luck wasn’t on his side as his passage through Mt. Moon didn’t occur during a full moon. And since then, it simply slipped his mind. But because he had a clear head from achieving his goals in Olivine City and filling his bag full of Ultra Balls, he could spare the trip. He needed a Clefairy for his Pokedex, after all.

There was very little traffic in Mt. Moon, and Kakyoin tried to avoid most of the trainers not because he was scared, but because many people in the area either were too busy hunting for Clefairies (especially at this time of the month) or they were too new. Absolutely crushing them would be a waste of Kakyoin’s time. He maneuvered around strangers’ line of sights and explored deeper into the mountain passageway. He climbed up some stairs to a surface-level area and blinked. He saw a familiar in front of him with a ridiculously tall hairdo, glinting more brilliantly silver in the moonlight.

“Polnareff?” Kakyoin said, approaching the figure slowly. The man turned around and beamed.

“Kakyoin! What a coincidence. What are the chances of meeting you again so soon? And here of all places?” He opened his arms as he walked to Kakyoin as if intending on wrapping him in a bear hug.

Now that thought didn’t particularly bother Kakyoin, but he still stood stiff and awkward as Polnareff embraced him for only a second (Kakyoin both anticipated and hoped for a longer hug). Upon release, Kakyoin asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Doing what I expect everyone else is doing. I’m hunting for Clefairies.”

“You? Hunting for Clefairies? You don’t strike me as the collector  _ or _ Fairy Pokemon type.”

Polnareff scratched the back of his neck. “My sister really wants a Clefairy, so I’m gonna get one for her.”

“Really.”

“Really!”

“Speaking of family,” Kakyoin began, “you have quite the accent. Does she live here in Johto?”

“My sister and I were born in Kalos,” Polnareff explained, searching for a flat enough rock to sit on. He found one that was big enough to fit both of them and motioned for Kakyoin to join him. Once they both sat down, Polnareff released a content sigh and leaned back, looking up at the sky. “It’s quite a lovely place, though at the pace you’re going, I’m sure you’ll visit it sometime within the decade. My sister’s taking care of my parents while I get to hog all the fun of traveling. I figure I owe her some good Pokemon while I’m out having the time of my life. She loves pink. Clefairy will be perfect. I got her a Jigglypuff last year.”

“It seems like you manage to stay close to her despite the distance.”

“Of course. Technology makes it easy.”

Polnareff went quiet, but Kakyoin didn’t mind. He stared up at the large, bright moon and stars, getting lost in the moment of simply next to Polnareff. It seemed like the world had a strange way of giving him what he wanted -- his Pokemon journey that he set out on ten years ago at the ripe age of ten was very fruitful, and just when he wanted some more time with this gym leader, he got it. A shame he wasn’t better at socializing, he thought to himself.

“Anyway, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Polnareff said, turning to Kakyoin and placing his chin in his palm, “where did you happen to get a Delphox? Or a Fennekin? I don’t see people using very many Kalos starters around here.”

“I got it in a random trade, actually,” Kakyoin said, his fingers tracing the Pokeballs along his belt. “Once during my travels, I came across a strange blond man who let me trade him something as pitiful as a Pidgey for it. I couldn’t pass it up.” He didn’t have to mention how attractive that man was, either.

Polnareff whistled. “How lucky! And a perfect choice for going against me. I like pulling out my Steelone when people least expect it, but it still barely knocked that Delphox out.”

“I plan all of my gym battles according to type matchups, naturally.”

“As trainers should do. But there’s only so little I can do against that kind of beast.”

Kakyoin didn’t understand why Polnareff seemed so insistent on complimenting him. Of course he was aware of how great he was at battling. Maybe it was just a habit. Kakyoin stared down at his hands in his lap and said, “What I really want is one of the Unova starters, but I haven’t come across anyone who could trade one to me.”

“Which one?”

“Snivy. I’ve always wanted a Serperior. It’s hard to explain why, but I really want a snake-like Pokemon because I have the perfect name for it.”

“Okay, okay, slow down. Two questions. Why not just get an Ekans, and what’s the name?”

“What I need is a  _ green _ snake-like Pokemon, plus Ekans are far too common to be too special. And the name is, well, different.” It even embarrassed Kakyoin a bit because it sounded way cooler in his head than it did out loud, even to someone who nicknamed his Pokemon Spiked Balls. “Hierophant Green.”

“Oh, that’s badass. Sounds similar to my Silver Chariot.”

“It depends. Did you use ‘Chariot’ because of the Tarot cards?”

“Yeah, actually.” Polnareff blinked. “Plus, the fact that it sounds cool doesn’t hurt.”

Again, what were the odds. “How interesting.”

The pair stared up at the sky a little longer before Polnareff yawned and slid off the rock. “So Clefairies. Are we hunting for those or not?”

Kakyoin joined Polnareff as he wandered around the large area. They swatted away a couple of pesky Zubats that darted by them despite those Pokemon being more comfortable inside the caves. Kakyoin froze in his tracks once he spotted pointed brown ears over a rock and shot his arm out to stop Polnareff. His pecs were  _ incredibly _ hard and soft and very nice to brush even accidentally.

Polnareff smiled and bowed a bit, motioning for Kakyoin to take the lead. “All yours,” he whispered.

For someone like Kakyoin, capturing the Clefairy was too easy: he sent out a Gloom that knew all the spore tricks in the book, paralyzed the Clefairy, and caught it with his first Ultra Ball. Polnareff still clapped and offered a high five. “Nice one, Kakyoin!”

Kakyoin smiled a bit as their hands clasped in the air. Polnareff’s hand felt nicer than Kakyoin expected from someone who obviously worked out plenty in his free time. Normally, Kakyoin wouldn’t think twice about capturing any Pokemon (unless he was ever lucky enough to face and capture a legendary -- those empty spots in his Pokedex would haunt him) but Polnareff’s excitement and overall way he acted like a friend left Kakyoin with a warm feeling.

Even as a young child, Kakyoin never made friends with anyone from his town. Kakyoin was more than comfortable reading about Pokemon at home, learning about type matchups, researching status ailments, studying the layout of Kanto, planning his great Pokemon journey, and occasionally watching battles on TV. He made more time for Pokemon than for people, and he never lingered in one spot long enough to form any bonds with anyone. Here and there, insistent trainers shoved their phone numbers into his hand with promises of battles or a chat, but Kakyoin recoiled at the thought of kicking someone’s ass at a battle and them wanting to bother him at any given moment to talk about mundane stuff.

Yet Kakyoin wished Polnareff would give Kakyoin his number. Gym leaders seldom did that. This, Kakyoin supposed, was one reason why he didn’t want to get attached to people. Hopefully the universe wasn’t done being kind to him tonight.

The pair wandered around in the open areas of Mt. Moon a bit longer as Polnareff chatted about several amusing gym battles he’d had, leaving the challengers anonymous. One trainer forgot that rock was weak to steel and nearly cried on the spot despite Polnareff trying to make light of the entire situation. Another kid was only eight years old, and seeing such a small kid next to a completely ripped Machamp brought tears to Polnareff’s eyes and a comfortable stinging in his gut from laughter. Then a trainer managed to defeat him with just a Gardevoir. “It must have been super beefed up. The kid even had a Mega bracelet but never used it. He went easy on me.”

When they spotted another Clefairy, Polnareff stepped in front of Kakyoin and sent out Silver Chariot. He swiftly used False Swipe and the Clefairy barely damaged the Escavalier. Polnareff threw a Pokeball and caught it instantly. Polnareff punched the air. “There we go!”

“Nice one,” Kakyoin said, raising his hand, which Polnareff smacked. But Polnareff didn’t stop there. He bumped his lower arm against Kakyoin’s, and Kakyoin tried to keep up as Polnareff bumped his fist against Kakyoin’s, then tapped it from above and below. Polnareff made a face at Kakyoin’s clumsiness.

“We’ll work on that handshake,” Polnareff said.

Kakyoin realized that the two of them had completed what they came there for, so they must part ways. He tried not to look too glum when he said, “Well, I suppose we’re all done here, correct?”

“Actually…” Polnareff’s voice trailed off as he itched his exposed shoulder. “Not exactly. I need to catch one more.”

“One more? What for? Do you have another sister you or something?”  
Polnareff laughed lightly. “I want one for myself.”

Kakyoin snorted, then covered his mouth. “I’m sorry, but you walking around with a Clefairy?”

Polnareff wilted slightly. “There’s nothing wrong with a large strapping man like me having a Clefairy.”

“That’s not what I meant. It’s a cute image, really.”

“Kakyoin, you’re too sweet.”

Kakyoin flushed too hard at that. He really wasn’t. He was simply terrible at socializing and maybe falling for this man a little too quickly. Lost in a few self-deprecating thoughts, he didn’t notice Polnareff draw close and trace a finger along his jaw, sending a shiver down his spine and bringing him back.

“The moon makes your peculiar purple eyes even more stunning, you know.”

Kakyoin didn’t know how to respond, but he kept staring at Polnareff’s face. This man  _ really _ didn’t make not falling for him easy. Was he like this with any challenger he met outside of the gym? Or was Kakyoin actually special to someone? They hadn’t even known each other for an entire day, yet Kakyoin so very badly wanted to kiss him.

Polnareff let go and turned promptly. “Shhh. I heard tiny pitter patter of Clefairy feet.” Kakyoin carefully followed Polnareff closely as they searched for the last Clefairy they needed. As soon as Polnareff caught sight of it, he sent out Silver Chariot yet again for his pro False Swipe and Pokeball combo. Once the ball stopped moving, Polnareff picked it up. “I think I’m going to call this one something simple. Like Cupcake.”

“See, you’re actually the sweet one,” Kakyoin blurted out, trying not to smile to himself. He thought it was a good comeback, although delayed.

Polnareff grinned and shrugged. “Aw, come on. We don’t need to make this into a sweetness competition. Otherwise we’ll be here all night complimenting each other -- not that I’d be opposed to that.”

Kakyoin’s heart fluttered. Fuck. He had to say  _ something _ .

“Neither would I.”

“Sadly, I  _ do _ have to return and hit the hay. Did you know that gym leaders have to open doors at five in the morning? And before you ask, yes, people  _ do _ come in that early looking for battles.”

“I’m surprised you’re allowed to leave it at night at all,” Kakyoin said. “I’m sure there are nearly-nocturnal people who want to challenge you.”

“There are, but I made an exception for tonight,” Polnareff shrugged. “Closing early every so often won’t get me booted from the role. The Elite Four understands we have personal lives and all.”

Kakyoin paused before swallowing his sadness. “Do you want to walk to the entrance with me?”

“Sure.”

The pair traversed backwards through Mt. Moon, side by side, Kakyoin’s hand itching to hold Polnareff’s, but he didn’t want to make the first move. If anything, it should be up to the gym leader, the one with more power, to decide if they would want to do such a thing. Kakyoin had to respect that. They avoided everyone’s eyes and found themselves outside of the entrance all too soon. Kakyoin turned to Polnareff and gave him a smile.

“Thank you for the company tonight. It was fun.”

“I’m always a blast to be around,” Polnareff said confidently.

Polnareff opened his mouth as if just remembering something and turned around for a second, searching for something in his pockets. Kakyoin briefly spotted what seemed to be a pen. Polnareff turned back around and handed a piece of paper to Kakyoin with a wink. “Here’s my number. I’ll hit you up if I ever happen across a Snivy, all right? But you can ring me up whenever and I’ll call you when I’m free.”

Kakyoin took the paper and stared at it with a burning face, trying to memorize it on the spot even though he’d enter it into his Pokegear after they parted ways. “Thank you,” was all he could say.

When he lifted his eyes, Polnareff looked at him a moment longer before gently pressing his lips against Kakyoin’s. Kakyoin could barely register the moon and the stars watching them as he closed his eyes to take in the moment, to enjoy it. Polnareff placed his hands on Kakyoin’s shoulders, and Kakyoin wrapped his arms around Polnareff’s waist.

They prolonged the moment with another long, soft kiss before Polnareff slowly pulled away, flashing a grin, his entire body and hair and eyes and teeth outlined in silver. “And you  _ must _ let me know when you’re in Olivine City again.”

“Of course,” Kakyoin said.

His entire body hummed with a nervous energy as Polnareff released a Skarmory and climbed onto its back. Kakyoin waved Polnareff off and instantly felt a pang of emptiness after he disappeared into the night. He pressed the slip of paper against his chest and took in a deep breath. Kakyoin knew getting close to anyone would only hurt him, but maybe they could establish something real, they could make it work. Kakyoin stood in that spot remembering every detail of their kiss before he flew back to Ecruteak City.

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at a cute oneshot for [KakPol Week 2016](http://kakpolweek.tumblr.com/). I hope to continue to write more oneshots in this AU setting, and if I do, I'll make a coherent list of everyone's Pokemon and throw a link to it on my tumblr. I'm too obsessed.


End file.
